Fairy Tail: The Next Generation
by Boulevard of Broken Dreams21
Summary: Years later, each wizard in Fairy Tail grew up and had kids. Their lives are normal until a dark guild decides to take a shot at Fairy Tail and it's up to the next generation to stop them. [ Future kids of Nalu, Gruvia, Gale, Jerza, etc ]
1. Character Information

**A/N: Hello, readers! Welcome to a new version of Fairy Tail: The Next Generation. I'm going to be using the original one as a reference and then I'm deleting it. **

**I've changed the children's ages so they won't seem so young and added the ranks they're in the guild.**

**Also, if you're wonder who Skull's Wing are, they are a new guild that I added for the Raven Tail's members children. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Fairy Tail**

**Nate Dragneel:** Son of Natsu and Lucy Dragneel.

**Age:** 17

**Magic:** Fire Dragon Slayer.

**Guild mark color/location:** Red and on his left shoulder.

**Rank:** Regular.

**Appearance:** Has spikey cherry blossom hair and wears a dark red cloak. Underneath his cloak he has a black button up shirt, black jeans, and black combat boots with flames at the bottom.

**Back story:** Unknown.

**Likes:** Fighting.

**Dislikes:** Transportation.

**Family:** Layla Dragneel (Twin sister), Nash Heartfilla (Half brother), Ari (Stepbrother)

**Friends:** Ryan Conbolt (Best friend)

**Quote(s):** "I'm all fired up!"

**Layla Dragneel:** Daughter of Natsu and Lucy Dragneel.

**Age:** 17

**Magic:** Fire Dragon Slayer.

**Guild mark color/location:** Red and on her right shoulder.

**Rank:** Regular.

**Appearance:** She has long cherry blossom hair that she normally keeps in a pony tail. Wears a black crop top, white jeans, and black combat boots.

**Back story:** Unknown.

**Family:** Nate Dragneel (Twin brother), Nash Heartfilla (Half-brother), Ari (Stepbrother)

**Friends:** Lily Redfox (Best friend)

**Nash Heartfilla:** Son of Loke and Lucy Heartfilla.

**Age:** 16

**Magic:** Celestial Wizard/ Celestial Dragon Slayer.

**Guild mark color/location:** Gold and on his right pectoral.

**Rank:** S-Class.

**Appearance:** Has black hair with orange lion ears. Wears a black cloak with a hood over his head to hide his lion ears from the public (He's half-celestial spirit), a black button up shirt, black ripped up jeans, and black combat boots.

**Back story:** When his mother, Lucy retired she gave Nash her keys. Also owns his best friend's celestial key.

**Family:** Nate Dragneel (Half-brother), Layla Dragneel (Half-sister), Ari (Half-brother), Natsu Dragneel (Stepfather)

**Friends:** Lucas Dreyar (Best friend), Ari (Best friend)

**Ari:** Son of Loke and Aries.

**Age:** Unknown.

**Magic:** Wool Magic.

**Guild mark color/location:** Light purple and on his right shoulder.

**Rank:** S-Class.

**Appearance:** Has short pink hair and purple eyes. He has horns on his head just like his mother, Aries. Wears a white cloak, a light purple button up shirt, black ripped up jeans, and white combat boots.

**Back story:** He can live in the human world without fading away. However, he spends most of his time in the celestial spirit world with his parents. His best friend, Nash, is the owner of his key.

**Family:** Nash Heartfilla (Half-brother), Lucy Heartfilla (Stepmother)

**Friends:** Siegrain Fernandes (Best friend), Nash Heartfilla (Best friend)

**Silver Fullbuster:** Son of Gray and Juvia Fullbuster.

**Age:** 18

**Magic:** Ice Maker Magic.

**Guild mark color/location:** Dark blue and on his left pectoral.

**Rank:** S-Class.

**Appearance:** Has dark blue hair and wears a leather jacket with a white shirt underneath, black ripped up jeans, and black combat boots.

**Back story:** When he was 7, his father taught him Ice Maker Magic on top of a snowy mountain and told him he needs to strip in order to get use to the cold (he has a stripping habit like Gray)

**Family:** Slyvia Fullbuster (Younger sister)

**Quote(s):** "I do not strip!"

**Slyvia Fullbuster:** Daughter of Gray and Juvia Fullbuster.

**Age:** 14

**Magic:** Water Magic.

**Guild mark color/location:** Light blue and on her left thigh.

**Rank:** Regular.

**Appearance:** Has blue hair and wears a light blue cloak, a black crop top, black jeans, and black combat boots.

**Back story:** Her mother told her not to be afraid when the rain comes. She also speaks in third person like her mother.

**Family:** Silver Fullbuster (Older brother)

**Friends:** Willow Conbolt (Best friend)

**Scarlet Fernandes:** Son of Jellal and Erza Fernandes.

**Age:** 18

**Magic:** Requip (he can change his sword).

**Guild mark color/location:** Red an on his right forearm.

**Rank:** S-Class.

**Appearance:** Has red hair and a tattoo on the left side of his face. Wears a dark red cloak with Fairy Tail's emblem on the left side, a black tank top, black jeans, and black combat boots.

**Back story:** He hardly sees his father, when he was 7 his father offered him to join Crime Sorciere but he declined his father's offer and joined his mother's guild: Fairy Tail.

**Likes:** Strawberry cheesecake.

**Dislikes:** Annoying people.

**Family:** Siegrain Fernandes (Twin brother)

**Quote(s):** "You touch that strawberry cheesecake and I swear to god you won't live to see tomorrow."

**Siegrain Fernandes:** Son of Jellal and Erza Fernandes.

**Age:** 18

**Magic:** True Heavenly Body Magic/ Requip (he can also change his sword)

**Guild mark color/location:** Blue and on his left forearm.

**Rank:** S-Class.

**Appearance:** Has blue hair and also has a tattoo on the left side of his face. Wears a dark blue cloak with his hood always up, a black button up shirt, black ripped up jeans, and black combat boots.

**Back story:** (Same story as Scarlet's)

**Family:** Scarlet Fernandes (Twin brother)

**Friends:** Ari (Best friend)

**Levi Redfox:** Son of Gajeel and Levy Redfox.

**Age:** 19

**Magic:** Iron Dragon Slayer.

**Guild mark color/location:** Black and on his right shoulder.

**Rank:** S-Class.

**Appearance:** Has short black hair and a lot of piercings. Wears a black tank top, black ripped up jeans, and black combat boots.

**Back story:** When he was 5, his father taught him Iron Dragon Slaying Magic.

**Family:** Lily Redfox (Younger sister)

**Lily Redfox:** Daughter of Gajeel and Levy Redfox.

**Age:** 17

**Magic:** Solid Script Magic.

**Guild mark color/location:** Orange and on the left side of her back.

**Rank:** Regular.

**Appearance:** Has blue hair and wears a yellow sundress with sandals.

**Back story:** Her mother didn't want her to be a Dragon Slayer like her brother, Levi, so she taught her Solid Script Magic.

**Family:** Levi Redfox (Older brother)

**Friends:** Layla Dragneel (Best friend)

**Lucas Dreyar:** Son of Laxus and Mirajane Dreyar.

**Age:** 19

**Magic:** Lightning Dragon Slayer.

**Guild mark color/location:** Black and on the left side of his ribs.

**Rank:** S-Class.

**Appearance:** Has blonde hair and always wears a black cloak over him. Always has headphones in his ears.

**Back story:** His father taught him Lightning Dragon Slaying Magic when he was 8.

**Family:** Marie Dreyar (Younger sister), Master Makarov (Great Grandfather), Evan Strauss (Cousin), Evelyn Strauss (Cousin), Elfman Strauss (Uncle), Lisanna Strauss (Aunt)

**Friends:** Nash Heartfilla (Best friend)

**Marie Dreyar:** Daughter of Laxus and Mirajane Dreyar.

**Age:** 17

**Magic:** Takeover Magic.

**Guild mark color/location:** White and on her right thigh.

**Rank:** S-Class.

**Appearance:** Has long white hair and always wears a dress.

**Back story:** Her mother taught her Takeover Magic. She works as an assistant barmaid for her mother.

**Dislikes:** Fighting, but she will fight if she has too.

**Family:** Lucas Dreyar (Older brother), Master Makarov (Great Grandfather), Evan Strauss (Cousin), Evelyn Strauss (Cousin), Elfman Strauss (Uncle), Lisanna Strauss (Aunt)

**Evan Strauss:** Son of Elfman and Evergreen Strauss.

**Age:** 16

**Magic:** Takeover Magic.

**Guild mark color/location:** Black and on the left side of his neck.

**Rank:** Regular.

**Appearance:** Has spiky white hair.

**Back story:** His father taught him Takeover Magic.

**Family:** Evelyn Strauss (Younger sister), Lucas Dreyar (Cousin), Marie Dreyar (Cousin), Mirajane Dreyar (Aunt), Lisanna Strauss (Aunt)

**Quote(s):** "I'm a real MAN!"

**Evelyn Strauss:** Daughter of Elfman and Evergreen Strauss.

**Age:** 14

**Magic:** Fairy Magic/ Stone Eyes.

**Guild mark color/location:** Light green and on her left thigh.

**Rank:** Regular.

**Appearance:** Has long brown hair and wears glasses. Wears a short green dress.

**Back story:** Her mother taught her magic when she was 6.

**Family:** Evan Strauss (Older brother), Lucas Dreyar (Cousin), Marie Dreyar (Cousin), Mirajane Dreyar (Aunt), Lisanna Strauss (Aunt)

**Ryan Conbolt:** Son of Romeo and Wendy Conbolt.

**Age:** 17

**Magic:** Rainbow Fire.

**Guild mark color/location:** Red and on his left shoulder.

**Rank:** Regular.

**Appearance:** Has short purple hair and wears a red vest.

**Back story:** His father taught him Rainbow Fire Magic when he was 8.

**Family:** Willow Conbolt (Younger sister), Macao Conbolt (Grandfather)

**Friends:** Nate Dragneel (Best friend)

**Willow Conbolt:** Daughter of Romeo and Wendy Conbolt.

**Age:** 14

**Magic:** Sky Dragon Slayer.

**Guild mark color/location:** Light blue and on her right shoulder.

**Rank:** Regular.

**Appearance:** Has dark blue hair and wears a light blue sundress.

**Back story:** Her mother taught her Dragon Slaying Magic when she was 5.

**Family:** Ryan Conbolt (Older brother), Macao Conbolt (Grandfather)

**Friends:** Slyvia Fullbuster (Best friend)

**Crush:** Elijah Tearm.

* * *

**Sabertooth**

**Skyler Eucliffe:** Son of Sting and Rogue Eucliffe.

**Age:** 18

**Magic:** White Dragon Slayer.

**Guild mark color/location:** White and on his left pectoral.

**Rank:** S-Class.

**Appearance:** Has spiky blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. Wears a white jacket and goes shirtless, black jeans, and black combat boots. Looks exactly like his father, Sting.

**Back story:** Brought back Fairy Tail after their disbandment.

**Family:** Rose Eucliffe (Twin sister)

**Friends:** Orion Nanagear (Best friend)

**Girlfriend:** Rachel Lore.

**Rose Eucliffe:** Daughter of Sting and Rogue Eucliffe.

**Age:** 18

**Magic:** Shadow Dragon Slayer.

**Guild mark color/location:** Black and on the right side of her waist.

**Rank:** S-Class.

**Appearance:** Has long black hair that she always puts in a pony tail and red eyes. Wears a black cloak, black crop top, black jeans, and black combat boots. Is basically the girl version of her father, Rogue.

**Back story:** Helped Skyler bring back Fairy Tail after their disbandment.

**Family:** Skyler Eucliffe (Twin brother)

**Friends:** Rachel Lore (Best friend), Maria Orland (Best friend), Yasmin Aguria (Best friend)

**Rachel Lore:** Daughter of Rufus Lore.

**Age:** 18

**Magic:** Memory Make Magic.

**Guild mark color/location:** Red and on the right side of her waist.

**Rank:** S-Class

**Appearance:** Has long blonde hair and dark green eyes. Always wears a red hat with a matching mask.

**Back story:** Does not know who her mother is.

**Friends:** Rose Eucliffe (Best friend), Maria Orland (Best friend)

**Boyfriend:** Skyler Eucliffe.

**Orion Nanagear:** Son of Orga Nanagear.

**Age:** 19

**Magic:** Lightning God Slayer.

**Guild mark color/location:** Black and on his right shoulder.

**Rank:** S-Class.

**Appearance:** Has short black hair with turquoise streaks. Always goes shirtless.

**Back story:** His father taught him God Slaying Magic when he was 5.

**Friends:** Skyler Eucliffe (Best friend)

**Crush:** Maria Orland.

**Maria Orland:** Daughter of Minvera Orland.

**Age:** 17

**Magic:** Territory Magic.

**Guild mark color/location:** Black and on the left side of her waist.

**Rank:** S-Class.

**Appearance:** Has long black hair and always wears a blue dress.

**Back story:** When she was little, her mother brought her into the woods her grandfather, Jiemma put her mother in when she was a little girl and told her that she could only come back if she stopped crying. Later, she went back to her house and told her mother she's ready to become stronger.

**Family:** Jiemma (Grandfather)

**Friends:** Rose Eucliffe (Best friend), Rachel Lore (Best friend)

**Crush:** None (Her mother told her love makes you weak)

**Yasmin Aguria:** Daughter of Yukino Aguria.

**Age:** 17

**Magic:** Celestial Wizard.

**Guild mark color/location:** Dark blue and is at the bottom of her left breast.

**Rank:** S-Class.

**Appearance:** Has short white hair.

**Back story:** When her mother retired she gave Yasmin her keys.

**Friends:**Rose Eucliffe (Best friend)

**Crush:** Skyler Eucliffe.

* * *

**Lamia Scale**

**Liam Vastia:** Son of Lyon and Sherria Vastia.

**Age:** 18

**Magic:** Ice Maker Magic.

**Guild mark color/location:** Dark blue and on his left pectoral.

**Rank:** S-Class.

**Appearance:** Has spiky white hair.

**Back story:** When he was 7, his father trained him on a snowy mountain and told him to strip in order to get used to the cold.

**Family:** Claire Vastia (Younger sister)

**Friends:** John Neekis (Best friend), Yura Suzuki (Best friend), Thomas Horhorta (Best friend)

**Claire Vastia:** Daughter of Lyon and Sherria Vastia.

**Age:** 14

**Magic:** Sky God Slayer.

**Guild mark color/location:** Dark green and on her right calf.

**Rank:** Regular.

**Appearance:** Has pink hair that she always keeps in pigtails and wears a pink dress with red hearts around it.

**Back story:** Her mother taught her God Slaying Magic when she was 5.

**Family:** Liam Vastia (Older brother)

**Friends:** Sophia Akatsuki (Best friend)

**John Neekis:** Son of Jura Neekis.

**Age:** 19

**Magic:** Earth Magic.

**Guild mark color/location:** Black and on his right shoulder.

**Rank:** S-Class.

**Appearance:** Has messy black hair and wears a brown button up shirt, black jeans, and black combat boots.

**Back story:** His father taught him Earth Magic when he was 10. He couldn't control it at first but he got better at it. Rarely sees his father.

**Friends:** Liam Vastia (Best friend), Yura Suzuki (Best friend), Thomas Horhorta (Best friend)

**Sophia Akatsuki:** Daughter of Ren and Sherry Akatsuki.

**Age:** 14

**Magic:** Doll Attack Magic.

**Guild mark color/location:** Pink and on her right thigh.

**Rank:** Regular.

**Appearance:** Has long pink hair and always wears cat ears.

**Back story:** Her brother, Randy is in the guild Blue Pegasus along with her father, Ren. She was offered to join Blue Pegasus but joined Lamia Scale instead to be with her mother.

**Family:** Randy Akatsuki (Older brother)

**Friends:** Claire Vastia (Best friend)

**Yura Suzuki:** Son of Yuka Suzuki.

**Age:** 18

**Magic:** Wave Magic.

**Guild mark color/location:** Black and on the back of his left shoulder.

**Rank:** S-Class.

**Appearance:** Has long blue hair and dark green eyes.

**Back story:** Unknown.

**Friends:** Liam Vastia (Best friend), John Neekis (Best friend), Thomas Horhorta (Best friend)

**Thomas Horhorta:** Son of Toby Horhorta.

**Age:** 19

**Magic:** Moon Drip/ Paralysis Powder.

**Guild mark color/location:** Green and on his left arm.

**Rank:** S-Class.

**Appearance:** Has a dog-like appearance. Wears a sock for a necklace.

**Back story:** Unknown.

**Friends:** Liam Vastia (Best friend), John Neekis (Best friend), Yura Suzuki (Best friend)

* * *

**Blue Pegasus**

**Hunter Lates:** Son of Hibiki and Jenny Lates.

**Age:** 19

**Magic:** Archive Magic.

**Guild mark color/location:** Gold and on his left shoulder.

**Rank:** S-Class.

**Appearance:** Has brown hair.

**Back story:** His father taught him how to control his Archive Magic instead of having it go all out. He is a member of the new Three Trimens of Blue Pegasus.

**Family:** Jade Lates (Younger sister)

**Friends:** Randy Akatsuki (Best friend), Elijah Tearm (Best friend), Ivan Vandalay Kotobuki (Best friend)

**Jade Lates:** Daughter of Hibiki and Jenny Lates.

**Age:** 17

**Magic:** Takeover Magic.

**Guild mark color/location:** Pastel purple and on her right shoulder.

**Rank:** S-Class.

**Appearance:** Has long blonde hair. Always wearing a dress.

**Back story:** Her mother taught her Takeover Magic when she was 5.

**Family:** Hunter Lates (Older brother)

**Randy Akatsuki:** Son of Ren and Sherry Akatsuki.

**Age:** 18

**Magic:** Air Magic.

**Guild mark color/location:** Black and on his left shoulder.

**Rank:** S-Class.

**Appearance:** Has black hair.

**Back story:** His sister, Sophia, joined their mothers guild: Lamia Scale. But instead of following her, Randy joined his fathers guild: Blue Pegasus. Also a member of the new Three Trimens of Blue Pegasus.

**Family:** Sophia Akatsuki (Younger sister)

**Friends:** Hunter Lates (Best friend), Elijah Tearm (Best friend), Ivan Vandalay Kotobuki (Best friend)

**Elijah Tearm:** Son of Eve Tearm.

**Age:** 14

**Magic:** Snow Magic.

**Guild mark color/location:** Blue and on his left arm.

**Rank:** S-Class.

**Appearance:** Has short brown hair.

**Back story:** His father taught him Snow Magic when he was 4. Also a member of the new Three Trimens of Blue Pegasus.

**Friends:** Hunter Lates (Best friend), Randy Akatsuki (Best friend), Ivan Vandalay Kotobuki (Best friend)

**Crush:** Willow Conbolt.

**Ivan Vandalay Kotobuki:** Son of Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki.

**Age:** 18

**Magic:** Perfume Magic.

**Guild mark color/location: **Blue and on his left shoulder.

**Rank:** S-Class.

**Appearance:** He is short and has orange hair. Looks exactly like his father, Ichiya.

**Back story:** His father taught him Perfume Magic. He is the new leader of the new Three Trimens of Blue Pegasus.

**Friends:** Hunter Lates (Best friend), Randy Akatsuki (Best friend), Elijah Tearm (Best friend)

* * *

**Mermaid Heel**

**Kayla Mikazuchi:** Daughter of Kagura Mikazuchi.

**Age:** 18

**Magic:** Gravity Change Magic/ Master Swordsmanship Specialist.

**Guild mark color/location:** Purple and on the right side of her waist.

**Rank:** S-Class.

**Appearance:** Has long purple hair and wears white bunny ears.

**Back story:** She wants to kill Jellal after killing her uncle and her mother didn't complete the task. Hates the Fernandes twins.

**Family:** Simon (Uncle; deceased)

**Friends:** Riley Law (Best friend), Mary (Best friend), Bonny Vanderwood (Best friend), Allyson Webb (Best friend)

**Mary:** Daughter of Milianna.

**Age:** 16

**Magic:** Binding Magic/ Hand-to-hand combat.

**Guild mark color/location:** Black and on her lower left back.

**Rank:** S-Class.

**Appearance:** Has brown hair and brown eyes with cat ears and a tail. She wears a black and purple bikini with purple and pink knee high socks and a maroon coat. She always has her hood up.

**Back story:** Unknown.

**Likes:** Cats.

**Dislikes:** Anyone who hurts cats.

**Friends:** Kayla Mikazuchi (Best friend), Riley Law (Best friend), Bonny Vanderwood (Best friend), Allyson Webb (Best friend)

**Crush:** Nash Heartfilla.

**Riley Law:** Daughter of Risley Law.

**Age:** 18

**Magic:** Gravity Change Magic.

**Guild mark color/location:** Black and on the back of her right thigh.

**Rank:** S-Class.

**Appearance:** Has black bushy hair with black eyes. Is a bit overweight unless she uses her Gravity Change Magic. Wears a blue bikini.

**Back story:** Unknown.

**Friends:** Kayla Mikazuchi (Best friend), Mary (Best friend), Bonny Vanderwood (Best friend), Allyson Webb (Best friend)

**Bonny Vanderwood:** Daughter of Beth Vanderwood.

**Age:** 14

**Magic:** Vegetable Magic.

**Guild mark color/location:** Green and on her lower right back.

**Rank:** Regular.

**Appearance:** Has brown hair and blue eyes. Always wears her hair in braids. She wears a black shirt with blue overralls.

**Back story:** Unknown.

**Friends:** Kayla Mikazuchi (Best friend), Mary (Best friend), Riley Law (Best friend), Allyson Webb (Best friend)

**Allyson Webb:** Daughter of Arana Webb.

**Age:** 15

**Magic:** Thread Magic.

**Guild mark color/location:** Light green and on her left shoulder.

**Rank:** Regular.

**Appearance:** Has curly light green hair and wears a spider-like suit.

**Back story:** Unknown.

**Friends:** Kayla Mikazuchi (Best friend), Mary (Best friend), Riley Law (Best friend), Bonny Vanderwood (Best friend)

* * *

**Skull's Wing**

**Faye Corona:** Daughter of Flare Corona.

**Age:** 17

**Magic:** Crimson Hair.

**Guild mark color/location:** Black and on her right breast.

**Rank:** S-Class.

**Appearance:** Has long red hair and wears a red dress.

**Back story:** Was born in the Sun Village and grew up there. Her mother taught her magic and she left to join Skull's Wing.

**Keegan:** Son of Kurohebi/Blacksnake.

**Age:** 19

**Magic:** Mimic Magic.

**Guild mark color/location:** Black and on his right shoulder.

**Rank:** S-Class.

**Appearance:** Has black hair and black eyes. Wears a black tank top, black jeans, and black combat boots.

**Back story:** In the GMG, his alias is Black snake The II.

**Nolan:** Son of Nullpudding.

**Age:** 18

**Magic:** Needle Magic.

**Guild mark color/location:** Black and on the back of his left shoulder.

**Rank:** S-Class.

**Appearance:** Has purple skin and blonde hair.

**Back story:** Unknown.

**Omar:** Son of Orba.

**Age:** Unknown.

**Magic:** Transformation Magic/ Magic Canceling.

**Guild mark color/location:** Red and on his back.

**Rank:** S-Class.

**Appearance:** Looks exactly like Orba.

**Back story:** Unknown.


	2. The Next Generation

**A/N: Hello, readers! Welcome to the first chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail. **

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: THE NEXT GENERATION**

_It was a calm and sunny day in the town of Magnolia. As for the Fairy Tail Guild? Well, let's just say it was normal... _

Nate and Silver bashed their heads together.

"You itchin' to fight, flame brain?" Silver insulted.

"Put some clothes on first, stripper!" Nate insulted back.

"I do not strip!" Silver shouted, his shirt was off.

Nate and Silver started fighting in the middle of the guild hall. Their parents, Natsu and Gray, were no help at all whatsoever.

"Show him who's boss, Silver!" Gray cheered for his son.

"Nate Jude Dragneel if you don't win this you're grounded for a week!" Natsu shouted.

Two boys were sitting at the bar counter. One had red hair and a tattoo on the left side of his face. He was wearing a red cloak with Fairy Tail's emblem on the left side. Underneath, he wore a black tank top, black jeans, and black combat boots. His red Fairy Tail guild mark was on his right forearm. Next to him was a boy with blue hair and also had a tattoo on the left side of his face. He wore a dark blue cloak with his hood up. Underneath he wore a black button up shirt, black ripped up jeans, and black combat boots. His blue Fairy Tail guild mark was on his left forearm.

Nate and Silver looked at them, terrified.

"See what you did, hot head? You made Scarlet mad!" Silver accused.

"Me? You're the one who started it, Ice Prick!" Nate shouted.

Scarlet got out two swords. "Knock it off you two!" He said, making Nate and Silver hug each other. "I have no choice but to punish both of you!"

"W-We're sorry, sir!" Nate and Silver gulped as they both started running.

"Come back here! Let me have your heads!" Scarlet shouted as he chased them around. His twin brother, Siegrain, watched him and sighed.

Wakaba and Macao were laughing. "You would think their kids would act differently." Macao said. "I guess things will never change around here, no matter what generation." Wakaba added.

Layla walked up to Siegrain. "Aren't you going to join your brother in torturing those two?" She asked.

Siegrain snorted. "No thanks, I'm not childish like those three." He answered.

Scarlet stopped chasing Nate and Silver to look at his twin brother. "What did you just say?"

Siegrain smirked. "I called you childish." He repeated.

Scarlet did a small 'tch' at him and they both clashed their heads together.

"I dare you to say that again, bluey!" Scarlet shouted.

"You trying to start something with me?" Siegrain shouted back.

The two brothers started fighting. Nate and Silver sweat dropped. "It's okay for them to fight, but when we do we get chased around the guild..." Silver muttered.

"Water Nebula!"

Water splashed almost everyone in the guild hall. "Can you not do that in the guild, Slyvia?!" Silver shouted to his fourteen year old sister.

Slyvia looked at him innocently. "Slyvia is sorry, Silver. But mom said that Slyvia could practice her magic." She said.

"You really need to stop talking in third person like mom does..." Silver muttered. "And I don't think she meant you could practice your magic in the guild hall..."

Scarlet and Siegrain continued to fight in the middle of the guild. When they suddenly bumped into a boy with with short black hair and a lot of piercings. He wore a black tank top, black ripped up jeans, and black combat boots. His black Fairy Tail guild mark was on his right shoulder. He was sitting next to a girl with blue hair who was wearing a yellowe sundress and sandals. Her orange Fairy Tail guild mark was on the left side of her back.

"Shit!" Siegrain muttered.

"I-It's L-Levi!" Scarlet added.

Levi's arm turned into an Iron Sword as he stood up."Are you trying to piss me off?" He growled, facing the two.

"N-No!" Scarlet and Siegrain both said, terrified.

The blue-haired girl that was sitting next to him giggled. "Stop getting so worked up, Levi. Dad told you to control your temper." She said.

"Thanks, Lil." Levi mumbled as he turned his arm back to normal and sat back down next to his younger sister.

"I have this great idea! Why don't we all go out on a job?" Lily suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea, actually." Siegrain muttered.

"I could use some money..." Scarlet muttered.

Lily smiled. "Great! I have the job already picked out for us! We need to hurry if we're gonna catch the train!" She said.

"Did you say t-train?" Nate and Layla both said.

* * *

**A/N: First chapter is done! I promise this is the last time I'm rewritting this. **

**Honestly, I like this better than the original version.**

**The next chapter will be about assembling Team Scarlet!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Kyle**


	3. Assembling, Team Scarlet

**A/N: Hello, readers! Another chapter is here! **

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail. **

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: ASSEMBLING, TEAM SCARLET**

_At Magnolia Station..._

"D-Do we really have to ride this?" Nate complained.

"Unless you want to walk..." Scarlet muttered.

"Why did Nash, Ari, and I have to come along?" A boy with short blonde hair with white headphones over his ears asked. He was also wearing a black cloak.

Siegrain rolled his eyes at the boy. "Do you really have to complain all the time, Lucas? It's so annoying." He said.

Lucas glared at him. "Do you have to be so grumpy all the time? Seriously..." He mocked. "I can see why you and Scarlet never get along."

"I dare you to say that again, Dreyar!"

"It will be my pleasure, Fernandes!"

Just as they were about to fight, a cloud of pink wool got in their way, breaking up their fight. A boy with short pink hair and purple eyes appeared. He had horns on his head and wore a white cloak. Underneath, he wore a light purple button up shirt, black ripped up jeans, and white combat boots. His light purple Fairy Tail guild mark was on his right shoulder. This boy happened to be Ari.

"Stop it, you two!" Ari shouted. "People are staring."

Siegrain and Lucas obeyed, but they were still glaring at each other. They aboard the train. Once it starts moving, Nate immediately gets motion sickness.

"L-Let me off..." Nate groaned.

Silver grunted. "You're so pathetic..." He commented.

"S-Shut up, Ice Princess..." Nate muttered, trying not to throw up.

They finally got off the train. "Are we there yet?" Nate mumbled, swaying back and forth.

Silver rolled his eyes. "We're off the train now, flame head." He informed.

They finally arrived to their client. Once they got the information they needed, they headed to the bandits hideout.

Once they arrived, the crew hid behind a wall. "Let's wait for an ambush..." Scarlet whispered.

"Hell no! I'm all fired up!" Nate exclaimed as he revealed himself to the bandits. "Fire Dragon's Roar!"

Lucas and Nash sweat dropped. "So much for the ambush..." Lucas muttered.

"You can say that again..." Nash sighed.

"Ice Make: Lance!" Silver shouted, attacking some of the bandits.

"Wool Bomb!" Ari yelled as he knocked out some bandits as well.

"Open! Gate of The Golden Bull! Taurus!" Nash shouted as Taurus appeared to knocked down the bandits.

"Solid Script: Shine!" Lily said as she blinded her targets.

Nate nodded to Lucas and Levi. "Let's do this, guys!" Nate shouted. They all nodded in agreement.

"Fire Dragon's..."

"Iron Dragon's..."

"Lightning Dragon's..."

"Roar!" The three of them let out their breath attacks, knocking out the rest of the bandits.

"Nice one, guys!" Scarlet complimented.

They headed back to their client to collect their reward.

"All right, let's head back to the train station to go back to Fairy Tail." Scarlet announced.

"P-Please don't make me go through that again..." Nate complained.

* * *

_Back At Fairy Tail... _

"We're back!" Scarlet shouted as the team entered the guild hall. Everyone greeted them and welcomed them back.

"How was the job?" Natsu asked.

"It was good, those bandits were no match for us." Nate was the one who replied.

"I say we got our new strongest team in Fairy Tail..." Macao said.

"Yeah, Team Scarlet!" Cana agreed.

"I-I'm the leader?" Scarlet asked.

"Of course you are, Scarlet. You'll make a great leader." Nate said.

"T-Thanks..." Scarlet muttered.

The guild then cheered because they had a new strongest team in Fairy Tail.

Team Scarlet just smiled at each other.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I know. Another update. I'm trying to rewrite the three chapters I had so I can delete the original. **

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Kyle**


	4. Fairy Tail Meets Sabertooth

**A/N: Hello, readers! This is where Fairy Tail meets Sabertooth! **

**This is going to be a disaster... **

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail. **

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE: FAIRY TAIL MEETS SABERTOOTH**

Team Scarlet were walking back to the guild from finishing a mission.

"Man, I'm starving... Can we stop at a nearby town and eat something?" Nate suggested.

"Sounds like a plan, I am hungry plus the trip back to Magnolia will be long. What do you say, Scarlet?" Silver asked.

Scarlet shrugged. "I guess we can stop by a town." He answered.

They stopped at a nearby town. When suddenly, explosions were heard and citizens were screaming and running to get away.

"What the hell is going on?!" Lucas questioned.

"Let's check it out!" Scarlet said as the team headed towards where the explosions were.

They finally saw members of a dark guild terrorizing the citizens.

"Hey! Leave them alone!" Scarlet shouted.

The three Dark Mages turned. "Oh? Another guild?" The leader asked.

The crew looked confused. "What do you mean? We're the only guild here!" Nate shouted.

"He means us..." A voice replied.

"White Dragon's..."

"Shadow Dragon's..."

"Roar!" A mixture of white light and shadows attacked the three Dark Mages, leaving them defeated.

Behind them, six Mages appeared. There was a boy about 18 who had blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. He wore a white jacket and went shirtless, black jeans, and black combat boots. He was the exact copy of Sting. Next to him, there was a girl with black hair and red eyes. Her hair was in a pony tail. She wore a black cloak, a black crop top, black jeans, and black combat boots. On the boy's other side was a girl with blonde hair and dark green eyes wearing a red hat and a matching mask. Behind them, there was a boy with black hair with turquoise streaks who was shirtless, a girl with long black hair wearing a dark blue dress, and finally a girl with short white hair.

"Well if it isn't a couple of Fairies..." The blonde snarled.

"That emblem..." Nash muttered, noticing the white Sabertooth emblem on the blonde's left pectoral.

"Sabertooth?!" Everyone exclaimed.

"I see you know us." The blonde said. "I'm Skyler Eucliffe, Son of Sting and Rogue Eucliffe." He introduced himself.

"I'm Rose Eucliffe, Daughter of Sting and Rogue Eucliffe, Skyler is my twin brother." The black-haired girl introduced herself as well.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Rachel Lore, Daughter of Rufus Lore..." The girl with the hat and matching mask winked at them.

"Orion Nanagear is the name, Son of Orga Nanagear." Orion said.

"Maria Orland, Daughter of Minerva Orland." Maria snarled.

"I'm Yasmin Aguria, Daughter of Yukino Aguria..." Yasmin muttered.

"Aren't you gonna introduce yourselves to us, Fairies?" Skyler coldly asked. Team Scarlet just glared at them.

"He knows who we are?!" Silver finally asked, breaking the silence as his shirt was off.

"Silver. Your clothes." Nash and Ari reminded him.

"Crap! Where did my shirt go?!" Silver shouted.

"What a pervert..." Rose commented.

"What did you call me?!" Silver yelled. Lucas chuckled. "What are you laughing at?!" Silver angrily asked.

"You heard the lady, Silver..." Lucas replied.

"Shut up!" Silver shouted.

Rose just rolled her eyes. "You guys act exactly like your parents." Skyler informed.

Rachel was glaring at Silver. "Your father was the one who brought my father down." She said.

Silver smirked. "That's right, and I'll be the one to take his daughter down, too." He replied.

Lucas covered himself in yellow lightning while Orion covered himself in black lightning. "What the hell are you staring at?" Lucas asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Orion replied.

Ari and Siegrain were caught in a match up with Maria. Siegrain got out a sword.

"Damn it, you Tigers are already pissing me off." Siegrain muttered as Ari just sighed.

Nash and Lily were dealing with Yasmin. While Scarlet and Levi were having a staring contest with Rose.

Meanwhile, Nate was face-to-face with with Skyler. "Isn't Skyler a girls name?" Nate insulted.

"You're going to regret saying that." Skyler growled.

"Oh, am I now?" Nate said sarcastically. "Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" He shouted.

"White Dragon's Divine Fist!" Skyler punched Nate as he fell to the ground.

"Nate!" Scarlet shouted.

Silver put his two hands together. "Ice Make: Cannon!" He shouted.

Rachel smirked. "Memory Make: Karma of the Scorching Earth!" She yelled. A ball of fire came towards Silver making a huge explosion. When the smoke disappeared, Silver was on the ground, defeated.

"Requip!" Siegrain shouted, changing his sword into a katana. "Let's do this, Ari!" He said.

Pink wool came from Ari's hands. "Whatever." He muttered.

Siegrain aimed for Maria with Ari right behind him, but Maria uses her Territory Magic to send them on the ground.

"Siegrain!" Scarlet called out for his brother. _"Damn it! Everyone is getting wiped out!"_

"Open, Gate of the Scorpion! Scorpio!" Nash summons Scorpio.

Yasmin got out a key. "Open, Gate of the Paired Fish..." She said.

"Hold on, she's a Celestial Wizard, too?!" Nash exclaimed.

"Pisces!" Yasmin held the key in the air as two fish came out.

Lily stepped in front of Nash. "Stand back, I know Pisces weakness." Lily said. Nash nodded and stepped aside.

"You can't already know?!" Yasmin said, shocked.

"Solid Script: Water!" Lily shouted as water splashes Pisces, sending the Celestial Spirit back into the Spirit World.

"Now, Scorpio!" Nash said. Scorpio uses his sand to attack Yasmin, sending her to the ground.

"Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist!" Lucas shouted with his fist covered in yellow lightning.

"120mm Black Lightning Cannon!" Orion counter attacked it. Lucas too, was sent to the ground.

"Everyone's down." Scarlet said, looking at his defeated friends.

"Well, I guess it's time for some payback." Levi commented.

"Right." Scarlet agreed as he got out two swords. Rose just stood there with a smirk on her face.

"Iron Dragon's Sword!" Levi said.

Rose then disappeared into a shadow and appeared behind Levi. "Shadow Dragon's Slash!" She yelled, knocking Levi to the ground.

Scarlet was eventually defeated with Rose's Shadow Dragon's Roar.

The Sabertooth members looked down at Team Scarlet, now defeated.

"Pathetic." Skyler commented. "Are you sure you guys are the guild that defeated Sabertooth in the Grand Magic Games, four years ago?" He asked. He planted his foot on Nate's head. "You're definitely not the Fairy Tail that I remember. The one that I brought back."

"You're lying. You didn't bring back Fairy Tail. We were told that Natsu brought it back." Silver said, weakly.

Skyler laughed. "Well, actually, he did. But I was the one who helped him reunite all of the members. Rose and I did."

"That's quite enough, Skye." Another voice said.

Skyler's whole mood then changed. "Dad, you shouldn't be-" He started to say.

Sting appeared, followed by Rogue, Rufus, Orga, Minerva, and Yukino.

Sting coughed. "I'm fine, Skye. No need to worry about me." He said. Skyler looked at his father worriedly.

"Looks like some Fairies came to play." Minerva taunted.

Rogue was looking at Levi and Lily. "Gajeel's children..." He muttered under his breath.

* * *

"So, what do we do with them?" Orga asked.

Sting glared at the Fairies. "Are you sure you Fairies are the children of the most famous wizards in Fairy Tail? Because if you are, you make them look like a joke." He coughed again as he glared at Nate. "Especially you, Natsu's son. I admired Natsu a lot back in the day. I still do. But now he has a son that's making him look weak."

Rufus smirked at Silver. "So, Gray Fullbuster had a child?"

"Nate!" A voice shouted. Team Scarlet looked up to see Natsu running, followed by Gray, Juvia, Erza, Jellal, Gajeel, Levy, Lucy, Laxus, Mira, Marie, Slyvia, and Layla who were running as well.

"Siegrain! Scarlet!" Erza shouted for her twin sons.

"Mom?" Scarlet muttered.

"D-Dad?" Siegrain added, not expecting Jellal to come.

"Yeah, it's me, Siegrain..." Jellal said.

"Silver!" Gray shouted.

"Onii-chan!" Slyvia shouted as well, worried about her older brother.

"I'm fine..." Silver muttered.

"I'm okay, Dad, Mom, Layla." Nate informed.

Natsu looked up at Sting angrily. "What the hell did you do to them?" He shouted.

Sting smirked. "It wasn't us, Natsu-san. It was our kids." He turned to Skyler and Rose who smiled.

"Oops." Rose said.

"I guess we overdid it, sorry." Skyler added, smiling innocently.

"Damn you..." Natsu muttered.

"Let's have a battle, Natsu-san. Just like the old days. Let's see if you can still beat me after four years." Sting challenged.

"It will be called the Battle of the Parents." Rufus added, with Gray glaring at him.

"You're on!" Natsu shouted with all of the other parents behind him.

* * *

**A/N: And I'm finally caught up in the chapters! **

**The next chapter will be the Battle of the Parents!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Kyle**


	5. Battle Of The Parents

**A/N: Hello, readers! Welcome to a new chapter! **

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR: BATTLE OF THE PARENTS**

Team Scarlet looked at their parents, who were getting ready to fight Sabertooth.

"H-Hold on! They can't be serious can they?" Silver questioned.

"Looks like it." Nash was the one who replied.

"What's he look so worried for? Doesn't he have faith in his father?" Nate suddenly asked. The crew looked over to where Skyler Eucliffe was looking at his father. It looked like he was about to cry.

"Maybe there's another side to this that we don't know about..." Scarlet answered.

And it seemed that Scarlet was right. "Dad, are you sure that you want to fight Natsu?" Skyler asked.

Sting looked over to his mini self. "I'll be fine, Skye. Don't worry about me. It's been awhile since I have fought Natsu-san, after all." Skyler still had a worried look on his face but nodded.

"Here goes! Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu shouted. However, Sting dodges it.

Gray and Rufus were having a stare down. "Ice Make: Lance!" Gray shouted.

Rufus smirked. "Memory Make: Karma of the Scorching Earth!" He shouted, easily knocking Gray to the ground.

"Dad!" Silver yelled.

"White Dragon's Roar!" Sting shouted, letting out his breath attack towards Natsu.

Most of the parents were already down. Erza, Laxus, Gray, and Gajeel. The only ones standing were Natsu and Sting. Though, everyone noticed how Sting was panting just from one attack.

"Is your age getting to you, Sting?" Natsu joked, not knowing what's really going on. "Fire Dragon's-" Natsu was about to attack when he was stopped by a familar white Magic Circle.

"Don't hurt him anymore!" Skyler shouted. His sister was trying to stop him from interfering with the battle.

"Huh? This is just for fun." Natsu said.

"My Dad's not as strong as he used to be!" Skyler yelled. He then helped his dad up. "Come on, dad. Let's go home."

Skyler released his attack on Natsu as the rest of the Sabertooth members followed Skyler and their Master.

"What was that all about?" Nash asked.

"No clue..." Ari replied.

"Let's go home kids." Natsu said as everyone agreed.

* * *

_Back at the Fairy Tail guild..._

"Did you see my dad fighting Sting? He was so cool!" Nate shouted.

"My dad was better." Silver argued. Both of them clashed their heads together.

"Your dad got beaten in one hit by that Rufus guy!" Nate shouted.

"At least my dad knows the difference of when to quit." Silver stated.

"You itchin' for a fight?"

"Bring it on, ash for brains!"

Scarlet growled. "Shut up!" He shouted, getting out his sword. Nate and Silver both hugged each other, terrified. He began chasing Nate and Silver around the guild hall once more.

Siegrain looked like he was thinking hard. "Something wrong, Siegrain?" Nash asked, coming up to him.

"It might not be nothing, but I can't help but wonder why that Skyler dude was so worried about his father. I mean, Sabertooth is the second strongest guild in Fiore right? And they have a Dragon Slayer as their guild master."

Nash shrugged. "You're thinking too much. It's probably nothing."

"Yeah, maybe you're right..."

* * *

_Meanwhile, at Sabertooth..._

Skyler Eucliffe helped his father lay down on the bed. "You were being reckless, dad. Fairy Tail doesn't need to know that you're vulnerable." Skyler informed.

"You're too young to be giving me a lecture, Skye." Sting informed as he laid down in pain.

"I'm just worried about you. I thought that something bad was going to happen to you. I know how Natsu gets. He takes every fight seriously. Even if it's just for fun. Plus, his kids were there." Skyler stated.

Sting said nothing as Skyler hugged his father and left the room. Rose, Orion, Yasmin, Maria, and Rachel were all outside waiting for him. "He'll be fine, Skye. It wasn't a major battle. Natsu didn't hurt him too bad." Rachel said as she hugged her boyfriend.

Skyler hugged her back. "Thanks, Rach."

They began walking to the guild with Skyler and Rachel holding hands. They entered the guild as Skyler headed over to get a job.

He ripped one that sounded interesting and headed over to Rachel. "This is a job that we can do."

Rachel looked at it. "All right. Let's go."

* * *

**A/N: I finally updated!**

**The next chapter we'll get into the first arc!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Kyle **


End file.
